


Больше никаких шляп

by drakondra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Journalism, Missing Scene, Sarcasm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Интервью с Распределяющей Шляпой - потенциальная сенсация, после которой карьера Риты Скитер резко пойдет вверх. Казалось бы, "дело в шляпе", но так ли уж проста та Шляпа? Или, если точнее, так ли уже сложна?
Kudos: 7





	Больше никаких шляп

Покачивая бедрами, Рита уверенно шагала по коридорам Хогвартса. Ей нравилось, как стучат ее каблучки по каменным полам — деловитое цоканье добавляло ей веры в собственную неотразимость, хотя не сказать, чтобы она так уж в ней сомневалась. Но этот волшебный звук создавал нужный эффект лишь в полной тишине, а какая тишина в школе?! Не успела Рита сполна насладиться своим торжественным шествием, как где-то закончился очередной урок и из ближайшего класса высыпала гурьба младшекурсников.

Спотыкаясь об учеников, облаченных в мантии Гриффиндора и Слизерина, Рита мысленно чертыхалась и остервенело прижимала к себе маленькую лакированную сумочку из кожи питона. Каблучки больше не цокали, а вертеть бедрами мешала толпа малышни, которая, словно дьявольские силки, тем сильнее сжималась вокруг Скитер, чем активнее она пыталась через нее продраться.

И, кажется, они ее совершенно не замечали. Рита поджала ярко накрашенные губы и тряхнула платиновыми локонами.

— А ну-ка! — задорно рявкнула она, повелительно взмахнув рукой.

Несколько первокурсников, наконец-то заметив журналистку, оробели и поспешно расступились. Рита могла бы почувствовать себя Моисеем, проторившим дорожку через Красное море, но она не читала в детстве Библию и потому была лишена возможности провести удачную аналогию.

Оказавшись наконец у директорского кабинета — главной цели своего визита в Хогвартс — Рита выдохнула, прошлась наманикюренными пальчиками по волосам, поправляя пышную прическу, приосанилась и примерила приветливую улыбку. Губы свело. Рита не любила улыбаться без веской причины, но профессия обязывала ее иметь располагающий к диалогу вид, так что…

— Хм, — тут она поняла, что не помнит пароль для гаргульи Дамблдора, и полезла в сумочку. Порывшись пару секунд, она извлекла оттуда помятую бумажку и, развернув, озвучила: «Имбирный пряник».

Гаргулья неторопливо освободила проход, Рита, фыркнув, спрятала бумажку обратно в сумочку — а вдруг еще пригодится? — и шагнула на винтовую лестницу. Будучи школьницей, она пару раз бывала в директорском кабинете и уже тогда обратила внимание на любовь Альбуса Дамблдора к кондитерской тематике. Что ж, он оставался верен себе.

— Добрый день, мисс Скитер! Рад вас видеть.

Рита не питала иллюзий касательно отношения директора — и не только его, справедливости ради, — к своей персоне. Тем противнее ей было созерцать благостную улыбочку на старческом лице и лучистую кротость в ярко-голубых глазах за очками-половинками. Ну ничего, когда-нибудь она сделает из Дамблдора настоящую журналистскую сенсацию и навсегда сотрет с его губ лицемерную ухмылку. Во всяком случае, ту самую, что сейчас адресована ей.

— Чаю?

— Не утруждайте себя, — жеманно поведя плечами, вернула ему любезность Рита и улыбнулась столь ослепительно, что ясный свет в глазах Дамблдора несколько померк.

Посерьезнев, он откинулся на спинку широкого кресла и сложил пальцы в замок. Рита, не дождавшись приглашения, опустилась на стул перед директорским столом и демонстративно закинула ногу на ногу, всем своим видом излучая готовность сию же минуту приступить к работе.

— Говорят, молодости свойственна самоуверенность, но, буду откровенен, на деле это не такое уж частое сочетание, — заметил Дамблдор, сверкнув линзами очков. — Честно говоря, ваше желание показалось мне довольно экзотичным… Никто до вас…

— Я знаю, — обнажила крепкие белые зубы в улыбке Рита. — Перед тем, как предложить эту идею, я пересмотрела все старые подшивки «Пророка». Разумеется, я должна была быть уверена в том, что…

— Это не значит, что никто не пытался, — Дамблдор чуть наклонил голову вперед, взглянув на Риту поверх стекол.

— Но наверняка вы не знаете, — хитро прищурившись, вскинула бровь Скитер.

— Не знаю, — покладисто согласился директор. — Просто, на всякий случай, заранее прошу вас не сильно разочаровываться.

Рита смерила Дамблдора насмешливым взглядом и небрежно постучала ноготками по гладкой коже сумочки. Надо же — за кого он ее принимает? Разочаровываться! Да она вытрясет из этой шляпы все, до чего дотянется! Старик-то небось думает, что ее потолок — это вон та школьная стенгазета с колдографией, на которой страстно целовались случайно ею застуканные староста школы и преподаватель защиты. На сердце у Скитер потеплело, когда она вспомнила, какой скандал поднялся после того, как она вывесила компромат на самом видном месте — в вестибюле рядом с часами факультетов. Жаль, ей тогда не пришло в голову использовать чары вечного приклеивания.

— Не переживайте, — снисходительно кивнула Рита, осознав, что Дамблдор ждет от нее хоть какой-нибудь реакции. — Разочаровываются очарованные, а я всего-то лишь нацелена на успех.

Дамблдор кивнул, явно не впечатленный последней фразой, и Скитер с трудом воздержалась от раздосадованной гримасы. Нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, она продолжала с достоинством украшать собой стул, пока директор снимал с полки позади себя потрепанную временем Распределяющую Шляпу.

— Вот, — он торжественно опустил ее на стол перед Ритой. — Плодотворной вам беседы, мисс Скитер. И, думаю, вы не будете против, если я вас оставлю на какое-то время.

Когда Дамблдор покинул кабинет, Рита неожиданно ощутила себя невероятно глупо. Перед ней лежала самая обыкновенная, очень старая, потертая и многократно латаная шляпа — совершенно не примечательный с виду артефакт. И именно на него у начинающей, но очень успешной журналистки «Ежедневного Пророка» были большие — нет, просто огромные! — планы.

Идеей взять интервью у Распределяющей Шляпы Рита загорелась, когда в какой-то прекрасный момент осознала, что та едва ли не единственная из всех мыслящих существ на Земле помнит времена Основателей. Нет, конечно, существом Шляпу можно было бы назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, да и мыслящей тоже… Но разве могло так случиться, чтобы в ее примитивном псевдосознании не осталось ни единого воспоминания о четырех знаменитейших магах Англии?!

Рита рассчитывала на сенсацию.

А теперь чувствовала себя идиоткой.

— Шляпа как шляпа, — пробормотала Скитер и, повинуясь интуитивному порыву, наклонилась вперед и аккуратно подтянула ее к себе.

Закусив губу, она ненадолго задумалась, ухватила Шляпу за тулью — кончиками пальцев, брезгливо оттопырив мизинчики — и со всех сторон ее осмотрела. Подавив разочарованный вздох (черт возьми, кажется, старик что-то знал!), Рита быстро, словно боясь передумать, водрузила Шляпу на пышные кудри. Затем, стараясь не думать о том, как выглядит со стороны, она торопливо раскрыла сумочку, извлекла из нее блокнот в малиновой обложке и ярко-желтое перо.

— Ну, здравствуй, здравствуй… — тихий голос, казалось, проник в самое сознание Риты, заставив ее вздрогнуть. — Давно не виделись, мисс Скитер.

— Да уж, давненько, — нервно облизнув губы, прошептала та.

Более дурацкой сцены не придумаешь. Восходящая звезда магической журналистики, будущая гроза знаменитостей Рита Скитер сидела, вытянувшись в струнку и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в свою гламурную канцелярию, на ее блестящих платиновых локонах нелепо сидела грязнющая старая шляпа… у которой она собиралась брать интервью. На «вы» и шепотом.

— Хочешь узнать, верно ли я поступила, определив тебя в Хаффлпафф? — продолжила Шляпа негромко.

Рита заерзала, раскрыла блокнот, пососала кончик пера. Настроившись на нужную волну, она вернула своему лицу уверенное выражение, хотя и была готова биться об заклад, что Шляпе эмоции на человеческих лицах не интересны, и вообще она, скорее всего, слепа как крот. Хотя у крота хотя бы глаза есть, не то что у этой латаной-перелатаной старушки.

— У меня не было повода засомневаться в вашем вердикте, уважаемая Шляпа, — прошептала Рита, решив начать с лести. — Пришла я к вам совсем по другому поводу.

Шляпа не ответила, но Рите показалось, что она услышала тихий-тихий вздох.

— Всем известно, какая вы древняя и мудрая, сколько всего видели на своем веку, начиная с Основателей и заканчивая… заканчивая буднями победителя Гриндевальда, — Рита мысленно возблагодарила всех богов за то, что Дамблдора здесь не было, иначе бы ей пришлось почтить вниманием кого-нибудь другого, а современность предлагала не так много величин, достойных упоминания наравне с Гриффиндором, Слизерином, Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф.

— Лесть… я слышу лесть… — отозвалась Шляпа и хихикнула. — Знаете, на каком коне подъехать, милочка, а это качество, знаете ли, хорошо смотрится в паре со слизеринской мантией…

— Прекрасно, — терпеливо кивнула Рита и поменяла закинутые друг на друга ноги местами, чтобы не затекали. — Слизерин всегда мне импонировал. Однако, уважаемая Шляпа, моя лесть — не такая уж и лесть, а вполне себе чистая правда. И привело меня к вам не желание перевестись на другой факультет — поздновато, знаете ли, — а совершенно искреннее стремление больше узнать о прошлом и поделиться этими знаниями с миром.

Каково, а? Съешь, Шляпка.

— Какая откровенность, — богатое воображение Риты нарисовало ей снисходительную ухмылку. — В жизни бы не поверила, будто тебе эти знания нужны ради простого интереса, а ты, оказывается, еще и с людьми ими собираешься делиться.

— Ну что вы, — почти искренне оскорбилась Скитер и едва не заговорила в полный голос. — Закончив Хогвартс и получив полную свободу, я почувствовала такой вкус к книгам и познавательным журналам, какой вам и не снился.

Шляпа ответила не сразу.

— Ну что ж… — Рита напряглась и крепче ухватилась за перо, готовясь записывать, но следующие слова волшебного артефакта заставили ее сдуться от разочарования. — Учитывая проснувшуюся тягу к знаниям, тебе явно пора в Рейвенкло, моя милая. Ты, конечно, и правда старовата для смены факультета, но почему бы не перейти задним числом? Будешь всем представляться как выпускница факультета Ровены, это, между прочим, даст тебе дополнительные очки по жизни.

Судя по интонациям, Шляпа подмигивала своей гостье.

— Благодарю покорно, — раздосадованно ответила Скитер. — Ничего не имею против Рейвенкло, но вороны всегда казались мне слегка заучками. А вот о самой Ровене я бы поговорила.

Шляпа молчала, словно обдумывая ее предложение.

— Так как? — Рита начинала сердиться. — Уважаемая Шляпа, я к вам не за сменой ориента… тьфу, факультета!.. пришла. Меня вся эта ваша Хогвартс-психология вообще никогда особо не впечатляла, вешаете на детей ярлыки, а они потом въехать не могут, почему мир вокруг не четырехцветный. Так что давайте обойдемся без этой ереси. Меня. Интересуют. Основатели. И все. Что. С ними. Связано. А вы — творение их рук, вместилище их магии, артефакт, хранящий память о первых днях Хогвартса, черт возьми!

— Какой напор! Где ты научилась так виртуозно пренебрегать правилами? — воскликнула Шляпа, и Рита, уже предчувствуя, что за этим последует, страдальчески застонала. — Дорогая, Годрик бы тобой гордился…

— Ненавижу Гриффиндор! — прошипела Скитер.

Блокнот выпал из ее рук на колени, а затем, проехавшись по шелку элегантной юбки-карандаша, шлепнулся на пол. Не снимая Распределяющую Шляпу, Рита вскочила со стула, чтобы поднять свой главный рабочий инструмент. Шляпа тем временем печально охала и вздыхала — и вряд ли от чувства вины перед журналисткой.

— Что ж… Что ж… — Рита, подобрав блокнот и встав во весь рост, замерла и прислушалась, хотя уже и не ожидала услышать ничего толкового. — Кажется, милая, мы с тобой возвращаемся к тому, с чего начинали… Слизерин тебя не прельщает, Рейвенкло тоже оставил равнодушным, а славный Гриффиндор ты и вовсе ненавидишь… Ну что ж, это означает только одно…

Не дождавшись победного вопля, возвещающего о распределении на родной факультет, Рита сорвала Шляпу с головы и швырнула ее на директорский стол.

— Гиппогрифово дерьмо! Чтоб тебя наизнанку вывернуло, мечта старьевщика! — гневно рыкнула Рита, торопливо собирая вещи и приглаживая волосы. — На опыты тебя сдать, там бы ты быстро заговорила, ветошь безголовая!

Ликующее «ХАФФЛПАФФ!» все-таки догнало Риту на выходе, и она, разозлившись, со всей силы пнула дверь, одновременно с этим мысленно сделав пометку на будущее, что, наверное, ей все-таки стоит научиться получше контролировать свои эмоции. Но уж слишком она надеялась на громкую сенсацию, и слишком велико было разочарование от неудачи.

А тут еще…

— Как прошло, мисс Скитер? — Дамблдор, едва не сбитый ею с ног на винтовой лестнице, доброжелательно улыбнулся и поправил съехавшие с переносицы очки-половинки.

— Ваша Шляпа снова определила меня в Хаффлпафф, — процедила Рита, протискиваясь между директором и каменной стеной и мечтая как можно быстрее покинуть Хогвартс, это место боли и позора.

— Ну так она же… Распределяющая, — донеслось ей вслед благостно-удивленное.

Рита Скитер тихо выругалась и тут же пообещала себе найти какой-нибудь другой способ стать звездой магической журналистики. Больше никаких шляп.


End file.
